


The Moon's Kiss

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse is a doof and really forgets how to human sometimes, Alfonse is a lot smoother than he realized, Casual Alfonse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kind of Plot, Mutual Pining, Night fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reader Is Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Slow Romance (Implied), you guys are getting betas??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: “Oh! Alfonse! I didn’t see you there!” Damn it, there was that smile again. Alfonse had studied you on countless different occasions, how you interacted with everyone. And he realized that this big smile of yours when you saw him was reserved for him only. You popped up on the balcony, straightening your posture and giving him a big grin. Alfonse thought he could see a slight blush, but he disregarded it as a play of the light.“I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His smile didn’t leave. It never really left around you to begin with.“Oh no, I was just surprised is all. Usually you’re so loud!”“It’s the armor.”You rolled your eyes. “Wow, I could have never guessed.”Quick story that I wrote on my side blog @kairaiimagines that I wanted to share here~
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/You, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	The Moon's Kiss

The castle was always eerily quiet at night. With so many heroes wandering about, talking, sparring, sometimes yelling, the quiet seemed out of place. It was always a culture shock to Alfonse, but in a way he preferred it. There was no one here to see him when he was crestfallen or pondering.

His room was a good place to go, yes, but one can only do so much thinking in the confines of their own prison. So the night air wafting through the halls was always a much needed relief when he found that he couldn’t sleep. He could smell the scent of the various flowers drifting through the air, and the night brought just enough chill to counteract the growing summer heat. Without his armor, he found himself moving about the halls silently; a habit he had picked up from sneaking about from kitchen to room.

He smiled. Sharena was doubtless to remember those nights, what with him snagging some bread for them to share on the quiet hills near the castle. Sneaking back was more of an issue than getting there, but getting caught didn’t do much for a deterrent. There was more punishment for him since he was older, but the smile and happy giggles from his sister always counteracted those.

Alfonse made his way towards one of the many balconies around the castle, more towards his room. The night air felt silky smooth, and he wondered if he was allowed to sleep in the grass tonight. As he rounded the corner, he found that tonight he wouldn’t be alone in his night adventure.

He had seen you without your cloak multiple times, but something about you tonight was just... striking. His summoner, in her nightgown and leaning over the ledge of the balcony, the moon kissing her skin and the wind through her hair. You were never one to express too much; your smile now said otherwise. Eyes drifting lazily over the countryside, your cheek resting on your arm... you looked like you belonged in a painting. Somehow, Alfonse didn’t feel like he deserved to see you in such a light.

He didn’t realize that he was staring at you, leaning against a pillar next to the balconies. Nor did he realize the small smile he had on his face. Alfonse always found himself becoming more casual around you. Him leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed was not something he would have done in the presence of others. His navy blue night shirt and brown trousers shifted slightly in the breeze. That breeze wafted your hair, and when you went to fix it, you saw him out of the corner of your eye.

“Oh! Alfonse! I didn’t see you there!” Damn it, there was that smile again. Alfonse had studied you on countless different occasions, how you interacted with everyone. And he realized that this big smile of yours when you saw him was reserved for him only. You popped up on the balcony, straightening your posture and giving him a big grin. Alfonse thought he could see a slight blush, but he disregarded it as a play of the light.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His smile didn’t leave. It never really left around you to begin with.

“Oh no, I was just surprised is all. Usually you’re so loud!”

“It’s the armor.”

You rolled your eyes. “Wow, I could have never guessed.”

Alfonse chucked, ignoring his fast heart beat and moving to the balcony next to you. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “Aren’t you usually studying during this hour?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” you retorted. You sighed, leaning once more. “I figured that when I was about ready to claw my eyes out that it was probably a good time to take a break. And lucky me, I picked the perfect time.” You looked over at him and winked. While he, externally, just chuckled, inside he was screaming very loudly. “What are you doing up?”

Alfonse shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Insomnia again?”

He nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, it makes it worse that I can’t stop thinking.”

“About what?”

_About you,_ he wanted to say, but he held that side of him back. “About our recent events. How crazy things have been, and how none of it seems to really stop. Kind of like how my brain just... doesn’t stop.”

He felt a hand on top of his head, and he looked over to see you patting the top of it. He couldn’t help but laugh at your goofy grin. “You don’t have to go through this alone, you know that right?”

_There you go again_ , he thought. Somehow, you always did the silliest actions when you gave the most needed advice. “I know. I’m getting better at it.”

“I can see that. I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself now. It’s not fun to see you in pain.” You pulled your hand away, and Alfonse could clearly see the scars on your arms. The sight of him made his heart hurt. All those times you ended up getting hurt in battle. It was just a reminder that those were all times that he couldn’t protect you.

“It’s not fun seeing you in pain either.” He allowed himself a small touch to your arm, the back of his fingers tracing over a fairly gnarly scar. If he remembered correctly, that was from a jagged and rusted hand axe some enemy militia has picked up. The scar was rough and weathered; while it had healed as best as it could, there was still an obvious dip in your skin where the flesh has been cut from. “Perhaps you could do me a favor and let me protect you more in battle?”

He didn’t think it came off as a very loving statement, but the hitch in your breath and the blush on your cheeks said otherwise. You looked away from his eyes, your grin turning bashful. His stomach erupted into thousands of butterflies. He’d never seen this side of you before, and he wanted to see more of it.

“M-Maybe... You still need to lead a bunch of people though, right? How are you going to lead them if you’re protecting me all the time?”

“I can easily lead by your side.” What kind of Hel infested demon was taking over his brain? Alfonse didn’t even know he could have this side of him. It was weird, but to be honest, he dug it.

You wouldn’t meet his eyes now, your face as red as a cherry. Alfonse couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, his fingers still brushing your skin. “You look like you’re about to pop.”

You reached peak cuteness when you hid your face in your hands. Alfonse laughed, pulling away as to not make you overly uncomfortable. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to be so callous.”

You shook your head, dropping your hands but still not looking him in the eye. Alfonse, now that he had learned that other summoners existed, vowed to let all the worlds know that he had the cutest one. You took a deep breath, but your little bashful smile was still there. “I-It’s okay! I’m just... not used to that yet.”

“Maybe I could help change that?” Alfonse bit the inside of his lip, internally cursing for the shameless flirting that his brain insisted he continue. But you looked up at him, finally, the twinkle in your eyes against the light of the moon luring him into a trance once more. Now, it was your turn to retort. Alfonse gulped heavily as you walked up to him, centimeters away from his face. You were a slight bit shorter than he was, but that didn’t mean your presence was any less mesmerizing. You always smelt like freshly baked goods, and being this close to you made him wish that he could hold you every night.

“Maybe... I’d be okay with that. Especially if I get more nights like this.”

Alfonse found his hand running up and down your arm, the smoothness counteracted by the rough scars. He smiled, taking in the light of your eyes. “I’d agree, my dear. But I believe we’d need to keep it quiet for a little bit.” He could feel your breath on his skin, and he just wished he could connect. Your hand rested on his chest, and Alfonse pulled you in closer. He couldn’t resist you anymore. Your body rose when he kissed your lips, and with nothing but the wind and the humming of crickets to watch, he found himself melting.

How long had he wanted this? This embrace with you? Far too long. Months? Years? The silence was intoxicating, the rushing of his heartbeat ringing through to your hand on his chest. He didn’t want to break the kiss, as simple as it was. Nothing extravagant in it, just a loving connection. His eyes fluttered open when you two parted. You pulling away was the worst thing in the world for him; he wanted nothing more than to steal you away to his room. In a way, he felt so naive and small. Kissing someone like this was very new to him, and slightly terrifying in a way. You played with a his hair for a little bit, the strands that had started to meet his neck.

“Good night, Alfonse. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

You laughed, giving him one big hug before you practically skipped off to your room. There was something that Lif had said that Alfonse was reminded of in that moment. _A King and his summoner shall always be bound._ Alfonse didn’t think that he meant in _this_ way, but as he wandered off to his room, he found himself fairly giddy at the prospect of what that meant. Alfonse finally got the first good night sleep he had gotten in a while, and it was all worth it to see the immediate blush on your face in the morning.


End file.
